bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LazyJasio/The Camp
The Beggining A Little Noob Scrolled Down The Home Page "ehh boring" said the noob sarcasticly "WHAT!!!!" He Yelled "Bees" He Said With A LOT Of Exitement " a noob joined the server" Said The Server "oohhhh a huge container"he said smoothly "WHY CANT I BUY IT" yelled the noob with complete rage "fine" said the noob he places the egg "awwww bees" said the noob " i completed the game" yelled the noob with exitement Dialogue: hello beekeeper you seem new ... Dialogue: I'll Give You A Quest Collect : 100 from sunflower field "fine black bear" said the noob recieved quest: sunflower start Grinds 100 pollen from sunflower field Dialogue:well done beekeeper recieved 200 honey"woah" said the noob "i can buy egg "he said again The Noob Had 2 bees suddenly he saw a random slime jelly something "glitter jelly nah glittering slime uhh weird jelly thing" he said he legendary of all noobs tryed to climb the mushroom "aww cmon i failed 29 times" he said withe rage he le epically climbed da mushroom recieved royal jelly "ohhh thats the weird jelly name" he said he watched a video of sdmittens royal jelly bees "ohh that how you do it" he royal jellys the 2nd basic bee 2 bees discovered basic and fire "hmmmm maybe lets doi a bss camp for about 3 or 4 days lets see how much i can handle after 3 or 4 days after i come to bss camp" A Happy Day The Noob Was Going To Make Some Honey "Hello Black Bear" Said the noob Dialogue:Hello My Dear Beekeeper Dialogue: Lets Do Some quests Dialogue collect 250 pollen from Dandelion Field recieved dandelion deed "more like dandelion dead" said the noob black bear hits him "owww" said the noob "Phew"said the noob he grinds and grinds and phew..."200 pollen ready for the container to be empty he goes to his hive and makes honey "but wait it actually costs 1,000 honey did i glitch an egg for myself"said the noob "my second egg was glitched" he said Mean Meanwhile "hey noob yah so stupid bad" the pro said "AHA YOU SMELL LIKE FLIES AND UR BEE LIES" said the noob "aha wats that ment to mean" said the pro POW!!! POW!!!! "please not again: said the pro POW POW POW POW!!!! "no don't please i'm sorry please" said the pro the pro placed a sprinkler and watched as the noob flinged luckily the noob survived and glitched to the 25 bee gate area "woah" said the noob as he watch how high he was amazing he climbed down with his bees POW!!!! BOOM!!!! CRASH!!!!! "hah" said the noob whatching him go to the end of the map and falling of it Night Time the bees where sleeping the noob was too "huh why am i on a field" he said the noob heard a cute voice of buzzing fireflies they all whispered but the noob couldn't hear them "hello" whispered the noob the fireflies couldn't hear him they were acting deaf " good sleep bees " for some odd reason he found these little garlic moon shape things he picked them up "moon charms he fed them to his bees "looker bee"he said he leveled it up basic and looker A Rough morning he pleased mother bear for robux "please give me da bucks" he said "hahaha" he laughed horridly he hit someones bees "wheres this noob""what happened to you lion bee" lion shown his paws "that noob" he said"MOTHER BEAR!!! THIS NOOB HIT MY BEES" the pro said "NOOB WHERE ARE YOU HUN ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)" '"here" said the noob she spanks him " mother bear why" he said ' .........OOPS............... "HUN YOUR SO ... BAD"'said mother bear "sorry" said the noob he mopped all the floor in the ticket tent Worst Afternoon finnaly 2000 for my egg yes 3 bees basic,basic,lfire "brown bear" said the noob "yeah" he said "collect 100 pollen from dandelion" "deal with it dude ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿o o o o o o o o " "MOTHER BEAR HE SHOT ME" the pro said '"HUN HOW'D YOU GET THAT GUN" said mother bear A Bad Night the night shown up sooo bright �� "mother bear" said the noob freezing to fear " hey now you need $1,000,000 to go to your hive" said mother bear "ok" he said payin 1m dollars Exiting Morning He Bought A New Bag a jar "yay finally" the noob said He finnaly had a rj and got looker "lets to it on my first basic bee" he said YOU HATCHED A LION BEE Finally He Drifted Off To The Camp Near stump field all 3 bees looker ,fire,lion sprouted off to bamboo Category:Blog posts